


Следуй за ритмом

by fandom_Kings_2018, Takishiro



Series: G-PG13  драбблы [6]
Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 11:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15436224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings_2018/pseuds/fandom_Kings_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takishiro/pseuds/Takishiro
Summary: Название:Следуй за ритмомАвтор:fandom Kings 2018Бета:fandom Kings 2018Размер:драббл, 659 словПейринг/Персонажи:Дэвид Шепард/Джек БенджаминКатегория:слэшЖанр:драмаРейтинг:PG-13Размещение:только после деанонаДля голосования:#. fandom Kings 2018 - "Следуй за ритмом"





	Следуй за ритмом

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Следуй за ритмом  
>  **Автор:** **fandom Kings 2018**  
>  **Бета:** **fandom Kings 2018**  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 659 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Дэвид Шепард/Джек Бенджамин  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** драма  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Размещение:** только после деанона  
>  **Для голосования:** #. fandom Kings 2018 - "Следуй за ритмом"

Дэвид слышит голоса, и голоса эти — не от Бога. 

Впрочем, это понимает — или желает понимать — только Джек. 

Началось это еще с похода за Хартией, в который Дэвида отправил Сайлас. Теперь-то Джек знает: отправил, чтобы тот наверняка не вернулся. В Южных территориях беднягу обкололи какой-то гадостью. Деревенскому мальчишке, в жизни не курившему ничего крепче отцовского самосада, да и то украдкой, этого хватило. Он вернулся — с Хартией под мышкой, с ошалевшим взглядом и с непрошибаемой уверенностью, что станет следующим королем. 

Джесси, дождавшись наконец сына, увела его подальше от любопытных глаз и взяла за грудки. Джека она тогда не заметила.

— Что ты принял? — кричала она. — Говори, что?

Но Шепард только блаженно улыбался и твердил: 

— Я видел отца, мама. Я отца видел. Это он мне помог.

Теперь Дэвиду везде являются знаки. Он читает с одинаковой уверенностью небо, камни и песок. Что он там высматривает? Облако, похожее на корону. Разбросанную по дороге гальку — узор на крыльях бабочки. Письмена на песке, понятные ему одному.

Дэвид умудряется услышать Господа, даже крутя ручку допотопного радио в одном из «безопасных домов». 

— На очередном заседании... кхр, кхр... — станция меняется, — если не сделал ты по слову Моему... кхр, кхррр... внимание, атака по правому флангу, опасно!

— Ты слышал, — оборачивается Дэвид. — Господь велит нам действовать. 

— Да, — мягко говорит Джек. — Я слышал. 

Дэвид разговаривает с преподобным Сэмюэлсом. Сэмюэлса, как узнал Джек, убили перед самым переворотом по приказу Кросса. Но Дэвиду это не мешает. И когда он делится с отрядом очередными «советами преподобного», никто и не думает удивиться. 

Но ведь и отцовским бабочкам до поры до времени не удивлялись. 

Как будто этого было мало, Дэвид завел себе мальчишку-пророка. Нейт — маленький оборванец, которого они подобрали на дороге. Он подошел к Дэвиду и обнял его — и, разумеется, Шепард решил, что это знак. Джек знал этот трюк — дети в горячих точках ласкаются к вам, а пока вы роняете слезу над сиротской судьбой, обчищают карманы. Но этот оказался умнее: понял, что в отряде Шепарда можно пригреться, и теперь ломающимся дискантом возвещает вечные истины. Джек подозревает, что Нейт был служкой в местном храме: уж слишком хорошо у него получается соединять высокие фразы из Книги в многообещающий бред. 

Его слушают. Такое сейчас время, когда внимают не статному генералу с призывом к войне, не лощеному, уверенному в себе королю с его историей о бабочках, а голодранцам и сумасшедшим — с историей о Боге. 

Говорят, если это спит в тебе, может хватить одного плохого прихода, чтобы сознание разъехалось и больше не сошлось обратно. Но если у Шепарда мозги не в порядке, что можно сказать о тех, кто следует за ним? 

Может, им всем просто нужен отец, который не оставлял бы их, помогал бы и направлял, хоть жестом, хоть словом — и пусть то слово несется из неисправного радиоприемника.

А может, они не могут отогнать мысль, что это и есть присутствие Господне.

Джек, по крайней мере, не может. 

Потому что все безумные пророчества до сих пор сбываются; а даже если бы сбывались не все — Дэвидово войско все еще живо, и это заставляет задуматься. Может, и не сумасшествие; может, именно так оно и выглядит, когда с тобой по-настоящему говорит Господь, и ты вмещаешь его голос, как можешь. 

И Джек делит с Дэвидом войну и постель — потому что все еще втайне надеется разделить с ним и этот Голос. Приблизиться к Богу хотя бы так — через его посланника. 

Он давно понял: лучше сумасшествие, чем полная тишина. 

Ночью Джек просыпается от движения рядом. Дэвид не спит — сидит на койке и смотрит на него с грустью.

— Что еще?

— У меня было видение.

Судя по его лицу, в видении кого-то из них убили, а поскольку юродивых Господь бережет...

Джек выпутывается из одеяла, садится рядом. 

— Тебе не стоит беспокоиться обо мне. Я давным-давно должен быть мертв. 

Дэвид морщится, ему больно от таких слов. Он бережно обнимает Джека. Теплые пальцы перебирают волосы. Легкое, благословенное прикосновение помазанника Божьего. 

Джек склоняет голову ему на плечо и снова кладет ладонь поверх сердца. 

— Почему ты пошел за мной? — тихо спрашивает Дэвид. — Я отнял у тебя все. 

Раз-и-два, стучит его сердце. Раз-и-два. 

— Я следую за ритмом, — говорит Джек.


End file.
